His Letter
by PandaShadow
Summary: Tifa gets a letter, stating lots of things that one would wonder about, and who in the world could it be from? Read and Review to find out! COMPLETE! Formerly written by CuteLittleCritic, original format. OOC


**His Letter**

**AlyssaRose360**

**A/N: So, I found this on my old computer and, in memory of my wonderful sister, I have decided to post it. This was the only story of hers that people actually liked, and she deleted it. For an eleven year old, this is like… amazing. So I wanted to share it with the world again. It is in its original format except I fixed some of the spelling. No revisions or anything.**

**Also, I do not (and neither did Christina) own FF7 or any of its characters.**

**So, I have to say that this situation is highly impossible – It did not happen and Sephiroth is WAY OOC. But it is still well-written. So be nice, and if you review, I'll pass it on to Christina.

* * *

**

His Letter

By CuteLittleCritic

Critic's Note: Hello everyone! Well, first off, I would like to say that I wrote this entire, one chapter fic by myself, with no help from my sister! Yay me! Well, I am willing to write a sequel if I get at least 5 requests for it, or if I just feel like writing it. I hate myself for writing this though... I absolutely hate the very idea of this couple, so don't ask me why I wrote it. Maybe, after writing a few stories with the couple that my sister loves sooooooo much, I will learn to like it, just like I MADE her like Rufus/Tifa fics, when she hated the very idea of them before. I will try though!

Rating: T, because I feel like it, and nothing really happens, except for a... mentioning of something that would make this be in the M section. I am only 11! I don't know how to write that! Those are the chapters my sister always does...

Summary: Tifa gets a letter, stating lots of things that one would wonder about, and who in the world could it be from? Read and Review to find out! COMPLETE!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, or anything from it!

* * *

"Tifa, something just came for you in the mail," Yuffie said, walking into her house, which she was sharing with Tifa. Tifa had wanted to stay with Cloud, but... there were some things that made that not even a possibility. She just shook her head and walked to where Yuffie was, and saw that it was a small package with a letter taped on top. She took the package into her room, leaving Yuffie to worry about her.

"What in the world could this be?" She asked herself. She took the letter and put it beside her, deciding to read it after she opened the package. She ripped of the brown packaging paper and it revealed a small... velvet box? She opened it and saw an... engagement ring? Maybe she should have read the letter first...

_Tifa,_

_Hello. Knowing you, you probably opened the package before this letter, and you are wondering, Why in the world is that there? You must also be wondering who this is from, but I must ask you not to look at the signature yet. It will make you burn/shred/crumble, or any other manner of destroying a letter possible, this letter. I ask you again, do not look at the signature at the end._

_My time to write this letter is running out. I will tell you now that I know my fate, and how unlikely it is that it can be changed, so I have no idea why I'm doing this. You remember Nibelheim? The night before you were a guide to the members of SOLDIER there? You remember what happened? If you don't... then I worry for your memory, because I can still remember it clearly. By now, if you remember, you must know who I am, and I ask of you, please just keep reading this letter, and then you can do whatever you wish to it._

_I must say that that was one of the best nights of my life, no matter how out of character that may seem to you. I had talked to your father the next morning and talked to him about... the last paragraph of this letter. You do not have the correct memory right now, so even if you remember that night, I am sure that you will deny what I am about to tell you. I did not kill your Father outside of the reactor. Don't ask me who did, for I do not know. I can assure you that I didn't, and I am surely about to get punished for getting my own free will back for long enough to do anything._

_I hope, even if you can't remember that night, that you can take a guess at what happened. I am sure you would be correct, unless you think that I murdered you, and then you came back to life. Be rational. I will say now, I am sorry that you thought that I killed your father, and I am sorry for burning down your hometown. Most of all, I am sorry for hurting you that day, but I was not in my right mind. Jenova had already taken control of my body, just as she is about to do now. I don't have much more time. Please forgive me later, if I hurt you again. Yes, I am begging._

_This is the last paragraph that I will possibly have time for, so please pay attention. I talked to your father, and asked if I could marry you. He agreed, but then, later, Jenova took over my body. I repeat, I am so sorry. That is what the ring there is for, in the package, even though I will probably never, sanely, get to see you wear it, if you even wear it. I am almost out of time now, so let me say this quickly. I love you, Tifa, no matter what you may think. I am sorry for everything that I have done, and possibly will do, but by the time you read this, I am bound to be already dead anyway. Remember, I love you._

_Love, Sephiroth_

After Tifa read the letter, no matter who it was from, a tear slipped down her cheek. Yes, she remembered that night... she remembered it well. Almost too well. She looked back down at the letter and sighed. Then she looked at the ring. It really was beautiful. It was a silver ring with a big diamond in the middle, surrounded my little green stones that looked just like... his eyes. Why was she feeling this way? It didn't matter. He was dead now. She put on the ring anyway, and sat the letter and small box on her bedside table.

She went downstairs, only to see Yuffie looking at her with a worried look on her face.

"Tifa! Why in the world are you crying?" Yuffie asked. Tifa just put on a small smile and shook her head. She held up her left hand and Yuffie gaped in awe. "Who!"

"It doesn't matter, because anyone that could ever love me is gone..." Tifa said, one last tear trickling down her cheek.

* * *

A/N: Well, there is the end! Hahaha! I got to write that before my sister, who has been writing for much longer than me! Well, now you all know the couple I hate, but am willing to give a chance. Hehehe... Don't forget to be looking out for a sequel, if I feel like it or get enough requests! Review, and tell me what you think about it!

CuteLittleCritic

* * *

**A/N: Right. Once again, OOC, and there won't be a sequel. I just wanted to keep her original A/Ns in there. Now I'm gonna go take an artistic picture for my rewrite of The Bloodstone Necklace! Woo!**

**Alyssa**


End file.
